New chances
by Pellaeonthewingedlion
Summary: Sansa in a cold hell, will there be someone to rescue her? What happens when foreign invaders arrive? Rated M for savety and all the horrible stuff happen in Westeros Warning: mention of abuse, rape etc. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, the two days to wait for publishing were really hard, and the muse hit me, so I wrote this**

**I like it more than "the lesser evil", it includes my hopes how the books will continue, hopefully GRRM diesn't read it and wrote the opposite**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Sansa clasped her blanked tighter around herself and she curled up in the corner near her little oven, freezing from the cold winds. She still couldn't believe he did that to her, throwing her into this hell, a sky cell.

It all began a week ago, Petyr called her into his solar. She was disguised as his daughter since they arrived at the Vale nearly a year ago and so nobody would find it suspicious.

"You now sweaty, I think it is time that you start to pay me back, my gracious service to you wasn't for free, without me you would be dead by now, you know?"

His smirk made her uncomfortable, she hadn't a clue what he was up to, and actually she really didn't want to know. He approached her and cornered her near his desk his hand on her arms.

"You know, your mother did the same for me" He bend down, he wanted to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head and he only met a cheek. "What is with you Sansa, don't you want to thank me?"

She couldn't do this, she knew what he wanted, she already suspect it, but she didn't want to realize it. He killed her aunt, trapped her here, all for that? She felt the fear creeping in her bones, she somehow manage to struggle her way free from him and ran to the door. He followed her quicker than she thought possible and pressed her against the oak door.

She was paralysed by fear "No, please, you can't" she started to plea, but he just curled her hair around his index finger. His face was only a inch from hers and there was nothing than cold in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, nobody will notice"

"But,..but my marriage, the annulment, Harry" She actually didn't want to marry the boy who already fathered two bastards with fifteen, but this was her only protection.

"Nobody will care, the Imp will be dead soon and Harry, he is nothing only a name, no, you belong to me"

"NO," she pushed him away "I can't please let me"

She felt tears in her eyes, he stumbled back his face grew dark.

"You don't want me, who do you think you are?" his voice was angry,, he towered her dangerously "you're nothing, only the whore of an imp, depending on my grace, you would be death without me and you want to reject me"

He lowered his head to look her in the eyes, she tried to avert his gaze but he grabbed her chin and hold it in his firm grip.

"You will want me, you will come to me, oh I will make sure of that. KETTLEBLACK!"

He throw her away from the door to a corner of the room, he was still tried to hod back her tears and sank to the floor. The old sell sword appears at the door short after his master called for him

.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Bring Mord to me" Petyr face was just a evil grimace

Mord brought her back up to the Eyrie, she tried to escape, but he just carryed her struggeling and screaming. Petyr wanted to break her and he thought the sky cells would be perfect for that. The Eyrie was cold and dark because of the winter, she was given a small oven and some blankets so she wouldn't freeze to death. Everyday Mord brought her something to eat, water and firewood and ask her if she want Petyr. She refuse, the next time he always brought less Food and wood.

She wouldn't agree, no, he only brought her here because of that, she knew this now, because she looked like her mother he wanted her, he never wanted to bring her home, he wanted her claim, a mistress.

She wouldn't give him that, why did she trust Dontos, she thought he was her knight but he just sold her to him, and his reward was death. Would she die too?

The floor was scarped and she had to sit curled up in the corner, but she not always fear to fall.

It maybe would it be better, a quick death like her aunts or Marillions.

Why did the gods punish her, or was it her own fault, she could have go with the Hound or leave Kings Landing with her husband. Tyrion, he wouldn't have done this, he always was kind, he wanted that she feel better she knew that now. She often thought about what happened in Kings Landing during her weak in the sky cell, after all her hopes it would be just a evil prank were shatter. He remembered their marriage live and his tries to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear, he was a Lannister an she a Stark.

She started to pray for help, negotiating with the gods to send her a saver. To send her the Hound or her husband or anybody. ´If you send me my husband I will honour my vows, will talk to him, forgive him for his family, stay with him, I will try´ her prayers grow more and more desperate every day.

Snow felt from the sky and she couldn't do more than stay in the corner by her oven. If she had move she most likely would slip on the ice on the floor and fall in the sky, but she wasn't ready for that, yet.

She felt asleep shaking from the cold when the sun vanish in the narrow sea, she was able to see from her cell at the horizon. If she had been awake a little bit longer she had seen the glow at the coast, the glow of a burning city.

* * *

**Anxious for the rest? Review, if I have more than 10 reviews until friday, I post before Saturday**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some time so I wrote two chapters, but that was it for some time. "The lesser evil" get more and more complex and I want to finish it first**

**enjoy**

* * *

Tyrion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Hand of the Queen, dragon rider Viserions, stood on deck of the _Valyrian heritage _and supervising the landing operation. The black ships with dragon heads on the stems were only the first wave, but the deadliest after all.

Queen Daenerys made him commander of this attack. On the mast blew her flag, beneath it his own, there were also the flags of House Greyjoy. Victarion, the queens great admiral and paramour was with him. He was glad for this, Victarion was a much more skilled commander than he was. The queen wanted to bring all her "children" with her to Westeros so they decided that there would be two waves. There were so many of them and Tyrion wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but the queen insisted.

The first wave would include her Dothraki, the iron fleet, his own men, the second son, although they called themselves 'Lions guard' now, and 40000 soldiers. They would attack the Vale, to get a save port. Than they planed to ally with the mountain clans to shut down the routes and then they would have control over enough food out of the from the war untouched magazines. They would secure the area and Victarion would take the fleet back to Essos and bring the queen and the rest of them to Westeros. Tyrion would prepare everything for the great showdown during the time he was away. A good plan, a very good plan, his plan he acknowledged with a grin to himself. Viserion noticed his thoughts, his dragon always know what he thoughts. They bond was strong, they were two parts of a medal. He looked at him, his cream and gold friend, a giant, a deadly one. The dragon sat on the deck and waited for his commands.

In case of battles Tyrion was like his father, overlooking it from behind the line. Victarion and the Dothraki were much more the fighter types than he was. There were more than 700 ships, 100 Long-ships from the Ironborn, 300 former slaver ships and 300 valyrian ships. Tyrion touched his axe, valyrian steal, forged for him, nobody else. His armour was gold and crimson with a lion head as helm. He remembered their trip to Old Valyria, the ruins of the great empire and the secrets they discover. Now they had an army armed in valyrian armours and with the mightiest weapons of all time. The knowledge Maester Marwyn freed from the city was amazing, he himself spend their journey to Westeros with reading, and there were so much more.

His attention returned to the battle, or what they told battle it was more a massacre. They attacked Runestone the castle was already burned to the ground and the Dothraki riders were on their way to the inland. The Ironborn and Dothraki started to plunder and what else they did for fun. Tyrion would objurgate them later but as long as the queen wasn't there, he wouldn't do more.

The troops still weren't all at the coast but they would be at the morning. They attacked at sundown, a few hours ago and their surprise worked perfect. Oh he was so good at this.

"You look to self-pleasing, Imp-dragon"

"Ah, H'karo, how are you, I mean the water must frighten you"

The Dothraki smiled at him, they were friends, H'karo was his translator and contact man to Khal Rioda, the Dothraki commander and he liked both.

"When will we attack the spear-mountain?" he gesture to the small shape of the Eyre at the horizon. Tyrion remembered his last visit very well, he hated the place. He still had nightmares about the horrors of the sky cells. Suddenly an idea formed in his head and he could feel his grin at his ears.

"What so funny?" H'karo was obvious confused.

"I just thought about symbols, did you know there is a song about my father, he just had to send a bard and everybody feared him"

"And?"

"Maybe Westeros should know the Queen is coming, a great torch everybody can see" with this words he walked to Viserion and climbed into the saddle. His dragon unfold his wings and started in the air. H'karo was left without an idea what he planed.

* * *

**Is imp-dragon a good nickname? I have no clue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, I wrote two, or better I revisited two**

* * *

Tyrion loved to fly and he loved the wind in his face, that was why he took off his helm. He loved how small the world was under him, just perfect. He and Viserion shared a bond beyond imagine of people who didn't experience it them self. He could see with his eyes and smell with his nose, hear with his ears if he wanted. They even shared their emotions, but luckily this wasn't such a big problem because Viserion mostly was to lazy for strong emotions, other than his brother Drogon, the queen had rather problems with his outbursts.

Tyrion remembered when he first saw him, he flew direct to him, landed and turned his back to him. He was scared but took all his courage and mounted him. It was brilliant, when the bond started to form after a few days and Tyrion knew this was his destiny. Viserion might be the smallest of his siblings, like himself but he wouldn't change what happened if he could. Rhaegal flew away after his brother found his rider and was never seen again, he search his rider, Tyrion was sure of that.

Now Tyrion could see his destination, the Eyrie, his 'torch'. He would set the Eyrie on fire and the Vale would see that the dragons are back then. He would be the one who destroy the impregnable stronghold. He would be famous forever. He knew the Eyre would be abandoned at this time, after all they couldn't live in it during the winter and this was good, because he didn't wish to kill anybody by fire. It was a death he wished nobody, not even Cersei. But the Sky cells would burn and so would his nightmares, at least he hoped so.

When they was near the Eyrie he could see the sky cells through Viserions eyes, he wanted to see them first. But than he noticed a small glow in one of them, 'impossible'. He saw a small person curled up in the corner, near a little oven. He used Viserions eyes, but he wasn't ready for what he saw, even with brown hairs he would recognize her, everywhere, after all Sansa was his wife. She was in a sky cell? Who dared to throw her in a sky cell? He felt anger boiling up in him, an anger he didn't felt since the night his fathers died and Viserion response with a scream, so loud and so gruesome that the entire Vale would be startled out of their sleep in dread and Tyrion headed to his wife.

Sansa woke up by a gruesome scream, nothing human was in it and she looked out of her cell. She saw where it come from, a gigantic white beast flew in her direction. She pressed herself at the wall paralysed by fear when the beast grabbed the walls of the Eyrie and turned its back to her. Then she saw something, leather brown and red on its back and a small red 'thing' climbed from its back. I slowly walked over to her. She stared a few seconds until she could see what, no who it was. In the shine of her oven her husband slowly walked to her, he looked taller, but maybe it was just his glorious red armour. His face was still deformed with his scar and he wore a large beard, his hands were up like he wanted to show her that he wouldn't harm her.

"Sansa, are that you?" His voice was soft, but didn't lose his low tone.

"My Lord? What are you doing her?" Tyrion recognize that her voice was weak nearly fainted in non-existence at the end

He gestured around and smiled, he hoped it was reassuring "It looks like that I rescue the maid in the tower, My Lady, are you ready to be rescued?" He exhaled a small laughter.

He stepped towards her and offered his hand, she looked unsure but she took it. Her hand was cold.

She couldn't think straight, she was still in shock of his arrival and couldn't figure out anything, and there was this beast, this dragon, how was this possible. Her gaze fell on the monster and she hesitated.

"No worry he is totally harmless, most of the times. His name is Viserion" Tyrion smiled again and lead her to the beast

After they mounted the dragon, he in front of her, he pulled her arm around his waist, or better his chest. Viserion pushed himself from the wall and flew east into the rising sun.

They didn't speak until Viserion landed at the deck of the _Valyrian heritage_ and both stand on the planks of the ship. Sansa looked even paler than before and Tyrion called quick for some handmaidens. Yes there were some on board in case of female prisoners.

"Don't worry Sansa everything is going to be good, they will help you" He still held her hand and waited for her response but there was non. Sansa was too overwhelmed of what happened. He rescued her, on a dragon which she flew. Was this a dream?

Four young women with bronze skin and a few guards with red golden armours arrived together with a man in a colourful leather-west.

"My Lord, pardon but who is this?" Simo the captain of Tyrions Lions guard asked

"This is my wife, the Lady Sansa, you four," he pointed to the maids, "pour her a hot bath and prepare something to eat before you lead her to a chamber so she can rest. Make sure she has everything she need" His gaze wandered to Sansa "Go with them, you will be fine, please trust me." The only thing she could do was nod. She was to startled of his unexpected kindness. After all they didn't meet since Kings Landing. She followed the four maiden.

Tyrion turned to the guards "Make sure everybody knows who she is and treat her with the respect she deserved, or experience my wrath. Dismissed"

After they left Tyrion couldn't hold on any longer, anger rose within him. She was in a sky cell, half dead. He didn't protect her, again he failed to protect his wife. He knew that after all what happened she hardly was his wife, but still, he put his cloak around her, he swore to protect her and he failed, again.He grabbed his axe and hammered it in the planks of the ship, again and again and again, screaming in anger. Why couldn't he protect them, first Tysha and now Sansa NO! He spoke to himself, never again. This won't happen again, he will protect her no matter what, he won't fail any more. A last time his axe landed in the planks and stuck in them, it was then when he noticed that H'karo still stood near him.

"What?" he spat

"The burned man is here, Timet"

"So soon?" H'karo just nodded and Tyrion followed him to the 'council chamber" the biggest room in the ship.

Sansa was grateful for the hot bath, very, she didn't realize how cold she was. The Handmaiden, who were able to her surprise speak the common tongue washed her. She he had time to thing about what happened. The gods had listened to her prayers and sent someone to rescue her, a dragonknight out of the story. She admitted with a small giggling, she didn't know she was capable of something like that any more. She remembered what she offer in exchange and when the maidens gave her a new gown out of thick warm wool, she wanted them to bring her to Tyrions chambers, she would wait for him and eat something.

They just finished their negotiations with the mountain clans, very satisfactory, they would fight for the queen and would get land in the Vale and Lordships. Timet would be the new Lord. When the handmaid arrives, Tyrion left the room, without a word.

Sansa were in his chambers sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him, _why? _

"My Lady, wouldn't you prefer your own chambers?"

He stood in the doorway, not sure what to do, he had no idea why she was there, or what she wanted.

"No, I am fine, thanks to you, My Lord."

_Not this again_

Sansa felt nervous, she was here, in his bed, but what now? He still was ugly, his scar, his twisted legs, his missing nose, she looked at her hands in her lap, so she wouldn't stare at him

"Please, once again call me Tyrion, what can I do for you?"

_I have to tell him_

Her voice was cracking, small sobs escaped her when she started:

"After,.. After he throw me into the cell, _sniff_ I,.. I plead for help I plead to the gods for help, and.. and they send you" He was dumbfounded by her words but gave her a asking gaze. "Yes, I know it was foolish but .. .but.."

"My lady, please calm down, who throw you into the sky cell?"

"Petyr.. I mean _sniff_ Lord Baelish, he wanted to.. wanted to break me, but I didn't. He wanted me to be my ..other...to..to s_niff _come to him, but I didn't"

Tyrion still was dumbfounded, he didn't know how to deal with what he heard and anger rose in his stomach, who ever was responsible, he will pay. He slowly approached his sobbing wife.

"My Lady.." He reached out for her.

"I made a deal with the gods if they send me help, if they send me you, I would stay with you"

She interrupted him, her voice stronger this time, but her words hurt him, he wasn't aware how much until she spoke them.

"You would stay with me even if you don't want to, you must be very desperate to do so"

She saw the hurt in his eyes, at least in his green one, she didn't want this, she didn't want to hurt him

"No,.. No I said I would try, you were kind to me, I didn't realize it but you was and.. and if you want me I would like to try again, I mean our marriage, if it please My Lord"

He couldn't believe what she said, was this possible, or just a sick joke from the gods. He looked at her, she was beautiful beyond imagine, her auburn hair appeared slowly under the dark brown and her blue eyes, _Oh her eyes_, could she really be with him, did he have the right?

"Sansa" He tried to sound gentle and took one of her hands in his, he stood in front of her and looked up to meet her eyes "I always wanted, no, I want you, I want you to be happy, save, that you trust me, but after all I want that you want me, that you like me, maybe even love me, but I'm a dwarf twisted and scared"

"Please let us try, you save me, it's the least..."

He silenced her with a gesture.

"Let's talk about that after you rest, you must be tired" She looked like she hadn't sleep in days, he remembered the sky cells and know why. Her in such a hell let his heart drop"Please sleep"

Yes, Sansa would love sleep, she was tired. She laid down when Tyrion started to make his way to the door

"Don't you stay?"

She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer but she ask anyway

"I have work to do, easy dreams Sansa"

Once again he smiled, this sinister smile that wasn't suppose to be so

"thank you My Lor... Tyrion."

She pull herself under the blanked and sleep came quick to her.

He left her, she needed rest and he time to think, could this really work? He and she, should they even try, yes, maybe there is hope and after all if she doesn't wish to continue there always were the annulment.

His thoughts drifted to Littlefinger and what he did to her and anger rose again, he would pay for that, more than he even could imagine.

He stormed back into the 'council chamber' still furious, the men still sat there, Victarion, H'karo, Timet, Simo and other captains; Dothraki and iron Born.

"I want Petyr Baelish, alive." His voice was calm but he was sure everybody in the room saw his rage.

"Why, he is the Lord-protector of the Vale, dead he would be better" one of the Captains asked.

"I have some debts with him, and you all know, 'A Lannister always pays his debts', ten-thousand gold Dragons and a Lordship for the man who bring me Littlefinger, alive and capable of feeling pain" He put his most evil grin on by the last words and most likely scared some men in the room.

"How much pain?" a Dothraki asked

"More than anybody of you could ever imagine."

* * *

**Shit just got serious for Littlefinger, but you must have patients now. "The lesser evil" comes first. But I already planed the epilogue for this story, so I will contine**


End file.
